finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Amdapor Keep (Hard)
Amdapor Keep (Hard) is a redesigned and more challenging dungeon in Final Fantasy XIV at level 50. It was released in patch 2.5 and became one of the three dungeons to be used in Expert Roulette for the patch, along with The Wanderer's Palace (Hard) and The Keeper of the Lake. Story Maps Though there are visual similarities, Amdapor Keep (Hard) is incredibly different from Amdapor Keep normal. It can be assumed this is due to the party exploring a different section of Amdapor Keep. However, much like the original, it is full of ruins and growths. Objectives #Defeat Anchag: 0/1 #Defeat the Boogyman: 0/1 #Defeat Ferdiad: 0/1 Progression Garden of Sorrow On arrival, the party will encounter two Circling Condors, and off to the left, the path inside is blocked by a Hedgerow Ochu; tanks typically choose to pull up to here and begin killing with area-of-effect attacks, although the Ochu's Swarm ability will summon Leafminers. Once all enemies here are defeated, the party may proceed inside. The area inside contains two Grey Wolf enemies and a Megalotragus; to the far left is a treasure chest which may contain X-Potion, X-Ether or Hi-Elixir. Further from these enemies are several tentacle-like vines, which when they hit enemies, will inflict Vulnerability Up. Tanks typically pull this mob and the mobs in the room after (containing Circling Condor, a Grey Wolf, then two more Grey Wolf enemies and another Megalotragus) together underneath one, in order to weaken the enemies and kill them faster. Following this, another Hedgerow Ochu guards the exit and the path to the Anchag boss. Anchag is fought in a round area outside surrounded by four statues, which are important to the fight. When a marker appears above a random player's head, Anchag will stand stationary and fire a tether which deals massive damage and can easily kill, unless the player stays behind a statue during the duration, in which case the statue will eat the damage. Other than this, Anchag's only real mechanic is Valfodr, a rush attack which will charge him towards a party member and deal damage to them; party members are advised strongly to avoid the statues while targeted with this attack as it will destroy them immediately. Other than this, the boss is defeated like any other. Once defeated, Anchag will drop a chest which will contain a crafting item and a gear piece. The item may be a Cashmere Fleece, Emery, Petrified Log, Raziqsand, Saurian Skin, Scheelite or a Tawny Latex. The gear piece may be Varlet's Gauntlets, Picaroon's Armguards of Maiming, Bogatyr's Gloves of Casting, Bogatyr's Gloves of Healing, Picaroon's Leggings of Maiming, Picaroon's Leggings of Striking, Bogatyr's Thighboots of Ranging, Picaroon's Leggings of Scouting, Bogatyr's Thighboots of Healing. The player may then proceed to the stairs upwards, taking them to the next area. The Presence Chamber Upon arrival, the party will encounter Ruins Wamoura, a Demonic Rose (a Morbol which will cast Bad Breath if not avoided) and a Foxglove, which should be tanked here and defeated. The next area contains two Lordstool and a Knotty Treant, along with a treasure chest that may contain X-Potion, X-Ether or Hi-Elixir. These enemies should be pulled up to the Knotty Treant which guards the exit. It will launch an area-of-effect attack and spawn Ruins Wamouracampa enemies; the area-of-effect attack should be avoided while the added enemies and the Treant should be defeated with area-of-effect attacks. This allows the party to proceed to the next area. Leading up to a bridge, the next area has another Demonic Rose, more Ruins Wamouras and another Foxglove; this is rinse and repeat. A treasure can be found once the bridge is traversed, again either containing X-Potion, X-Ether or Hi-Elixir. At the end, blocking the path to the Moot Hall with the second boss is yet another Knotty Treant; this once again requires the same tactics as previously applied. The Moot Hall Containing the Boogyman, this fight is more complicated. The boogyman's round area-of-effect attack Batter should be avoided as it will Stun players affected and knock them back; its Entrance ability can be avoided either by dodging the cone or facing away from it, and should be avoided as it will inflict Confuse. The boogyman will then go invisible. The Luminescence enemy should then be killed, which will allow the party members to then shine light on the boogyman and reveal it once more. The second time around, the boogyman will spawn Bloodmoon Sacrifice enemies which should be killed. The boogyman will then use Doppelganger dividing its HP into two bosses, which will immediately go invisible. The players should then defeat the Bloodmoon Sacrifice enemies, focusing particularly on the larger Bloodmoon Martyr as its Spontaneous Combustion attacks will inflict Bleed on all party members if not stopped. Then, players can defeat Luminescence to kill either boogyman, or both. The two chests will drop either a Cashmere Fleece, Emery, Petrified Log, Raziqsand, Saurian Skin, Scheelite or a Tawny Latex. The gear pieces dropped may be Varlet's Necklace, Bogatyr's Necklace of Ranging, Bogatyr's Necklace of Casting, Varlet's Earrings, Picaroon's Earrings of Slaying, Bogatyr's Earrings of Ranging, Bogatyr's Earrings of Healing, Picaroon's Armillae of Slaying, Bogatyr's Armillae of Ranging, Bogatyr's Armillae of Casting, Varlet's Ring, Picaroon's Ring of Slaying, Bogatyr's Ring of Casting or Bogatyr's Ring of Healing. The other gear piece may be Bogatyr's Cap of Ranging, Picaroon's Mask of Scouting, Bogatyr's Blinder of Casting, Bogatyr's Circlet of Healing, Varlet's Tassets, Picaroon's Belt of Maining, Picaroon's Belt of Striking, Bogatyr's Sash of Ranging or Bogatyr's Rope Belt of Casting. The party will then proceed to the Aetherial Flow, and the final areas. Scarlet Ballroom The party enters a round room with a Fell Orb in the center. Activating the Fell Orb will cause four demon walls to spawn outside the room and slowly begin to close in. After 180 seconds, the demon walls, which are untargetable, will begin to spam a room-wide AoE called Crash Down that will quickly wipe the party. The only way to avert this is to quickly clear through the gauntlet of enemies that spawn: *Void Syrup x6 *Skainsmate, Faultfinder x2 *Vodoriga Slicer x2 *Gneissic Gargoyle, Void Syrup x6 *Bloodlapper x2 If the party wipes here, the timer will reset to 180 seconds but the enemy waves do not reset; e.g., if they wipe to the Gneissic Gargoyle, when they return they will only have to clear two more waves before the Aetherial Flow appears. The final boss, fought in a circular chamber inside the Scarlet Ballroom, is Ferdiad. Ferdiad periodically casts Blackout, a room-wide AoE that must be healed through, and can also summon swords and spears to create checker-like AoE patterns across the room that must be dodged, and axes that spin in place, continuously dealing damage around them. Ferdiad will also summon Suppurations that will imprison a player (though the player can still damage the Suppuration) and Cankerous Gobbets (which are immune to damage from the imprisoned player), and then begin to cast Jester's Reap, a cone AoE that hits for several thousand damage on the imprisoned player. The add must be destroyed or the player will be unable to avoid Jester's Reap. Ferdiad's most important mechanic, however, is Wild Card. He will teleport to the center of the room and either summon three Wicked Jesters tethered to him, or a Troubador tethered to him and two Suppurations; he will then start casting Wild Card, an AoE which grows in size until it fills the whole room (at which point it is cast and wipes the group), or all tethered adds are destroyed, giving the party time to escape to the outer ring of the Scarlet Ballroom where Wild Card will not damage them. Players targeted by Suppurations inside Wild Card must be freed before the cast completes, or they will also die. One chest will drop either a Cashmere Fleece, Emery, Petrified Log, Raziqsand, Saurian Skin, Scheelite, or Tawny Latex. The other can contain a Bogatyr's Longcoat of Casting, Bogatyr's Longcoat of Healing, Bogatyr's Longcoat of Ranging, Picaroon's Jacket of Scouting, Picaroon's Jacket of Striking, Bogatyr's Slops of Casting, Picaroon's Trousers of Maiming, Picaroon's Trousers of Scouting, Picaroon's Trousers of Striking, or Varlet's Breeches. The boss may also drop a Demon Wall card. Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV